narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Pupils of the Mist
|image name=Seven Pupils of the Mist.png |english=Seven Pupils of the Mist |unnamed team=No |kanji=霧の七弟子 |romaji=Kiri no Shichideshi |other= |affiliations=Kirigakure |shippuden=Yes |media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} The was an organization created to train choicest young people and children from Kirigakure who had once shown great skills and enough talent to one day become one of the . There can only be seven members in the group, since each child or adolescent will be pupils of one of the seven swordsmen. Each of these children is the wielder of a sword that will past from generation to generation as is done with the swords of the Seven Swordsmen. History The Seven Pupils of the Mist was created to improve the techniques and skills of children who had come from the Bloody Mist's graduation, and stands out from the other students which sought a position among the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. After being accepted by the swordsmen, the child was selected to be one of the Seven's apprentice, usually being chosen by the holder who had a personality similar to that of the child or whose sword could be more easily handled by the child in the future. After that the child receive its own sword, which like the Seven Swordsmen, possesses unique skills, but are less powerful than those of the Seven. In the history of the Seven Pupils, only two shinobi resigned from their posts and left the group. The first was Mekajiki Kankitsu who did not accept the methodology used for the training of children and longed for more wisdom and a higher position. than the title of Swordsman of the Mist could give him The second shinobi to leave the group was who refused to pass on his sword. To be able to maintain possession of the sword, Yagura had to murder his master as well as half of the ANBU squad. The group's decline was considered by many as one of the first indicators that would lead to the fall of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. After successive clashes between the Seven Swordsmen, coup d'etat attempts against the Mizukage and the revelation that Yagura was being controlled by a genjutsu, the relationship between the seven swordsmen became increasingly uncertain and turbulent, which reflected in their pupils. Over the period of wars between villages, some of the seven swords of the pupils were lost beyond the reach of Kirigakure while others were destroyed as Eienfuyu which was broken into three pieces by Sunagakure's shinobi after Soyokaze Baeru's death. In addition to the deaths and betrayals of some of the Seven Swordsmen, the interest of the remaining swordsmen in owning a pupil became dispensable, culminating in the extinction of the group. Teams *'Pupil': Jinku Munashi *'Master': Munashi Brothers' Master Jinku Munashi was one of the Seven Pupils of the Mist for a short period of time. After starting his training with his swords and get the attention of people around him, Jinku was killed by his younger brother Jinpachi who wished to obtain the same swords and fame. *'Pupil': Jinpachi Munashi *'Master': Munashi Brothers' Master After murdering his older brother, Jinpachi Munashi took his place among the Seven Pupils of the Mist, getting the same swords that his brother and being trained by the same swordsman. Years later when his sensei retired, Jinpachi has become one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. *'Pupil': Mekajiki Kankitsu (Defected) *'Master': Third Mizukage Mekajiki was one of the most formidable members of the Seven Pupils of the Mist, being able to master his sword with surprising precision and skill. However, just before his eighteenth birthday he left the group disagreeing with the methods used in the training of the new initiates and for want to seek for more wisdom. This decision deeply angered his master, who was the man who would become the Third Mizukage. *'Pupil': Soyokaze Baeru *'Master': While suffer with from the insecurity and lack of confidence that other people had her for having a kekkei genkai, Soyokaze was one of the best pupils who got along with her master, being known as the Cold Heart Dual. Soyokaze only not became one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist because she was killed by shinobi of Sunagakure at young age. *'Pupil': *'Master': Unknown Throughout the history of the Seven Pupils of the Mist, Mangetsu was the most skilled and amazing of all, surpassing the records and the marks left by Yagura and Mekajiki, who was the wielder of the same sword that Mangetsu used. *'Pupil': (Defected) *'Master': Unknown Yagura was part of the Seven Pupils of the Mist for several years, until he refused to pass on his sword (which he had much appreciation and care). Because of that he left the group and stayed with the sword for his own use, but for it he had to murder his master and half of ANBU squad. *'Pupil': *'Master': Unknown Little is known about the time that Zabuza passed between the Seven Pupils of the Mist, besides that after his performance in the final exam of the academy, he was one of the most disputed children to be pupil of the swordsmen. Unofficial Teams Throughout history, many of the Seven Swordsmen possessed unofficial pupils, who had not been part of the Seven Pupils of the Mist or ported one of the seven special swords of the group. Among all cases of unofficial pupils that existed the most famous case was Fuguki Suikazan's who secretly trained Kisame Hoshigaki and years later was killed by him. Known Swords * : The most powerful and tricky to master sword among all seven used by the aspiring to the title of swordsman of the mist was the sword given to those who showed great control over their chakra and that showed being able to use the Hiramekarei. Its shape is similar to a magatama, covered in bandages to hide a very sharp black and white blade able to extend the range of the chakra released in its flow. It is also called a "Black-White Sword" (黒白刀, Kuroshirotō). * : Twin swords that are sharpened and shaped just right to cut the throats of its victims. They are also called "Silencesword" (黙刀, Damatō). * : A sickle-shaped sword with four small plush balls and a large one. This sword allows its wielder to store moisture in its plush structure, increasing her Water Release's attacks. It is also called a Glacialsword (氷河刀, Hyōgatō). * : A double-edged sword whose sides are a hook and a green flower on the larger end. That sword generates large amounts of water that can be used by the wielder in addition to the flower petals can become sharp blades. It is also called a Flowersword (花刀, Hanatō). Trivia *Except Yagura and Mekajiki, all known pupils have bandages around their necks.